


Two at a Time

by slowedsadism



Series: For my fellow Ymir stans [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, I honestly feel like Ymir and Yelena would be besties, Modern Era, Multi, Oral Sex, Roommates, Strap-Ons, They tag team you, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, and they were roomates, idk - Freeform, ymir and yelena are so fine omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowedsadism/pseuds/slowedsadism
Summary: Her face was flushed, and her lips pursed and then opening for her to speak the statement that was going to shake it all."Oh?" She continued, her slender fingers moving across the table and sliding in between your fingers."We're your favorite people huh?" Her large hand caressed your smaller one. You nodded, getting warm at her touch."Is that why you were grinding on us like that inside the club?" Ymir leaned forwards, her face meeting yours.
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Yelena/Reader/Ymir, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: For my fellow Ymir stans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105667
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Two at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> even though they’ve literally have had no interaction with one another, I made this

The lights of the club were bright, shining on your figure and the glass that sat on the table right next to you. You took another sip from the glass, face turning into one of a sly smile when you saw the beautiful scenery.

Your two roommates, Ymir and Yelena sat on respective sides of you, Yelena's figure hovering over you two. You had wanted them to come party with you, they finally didn't have anything to do this weekend. This was the perfect opportunity to bond!

They sat talking to one another, their conversation a blur in your mind. You giggled at Ymir's jokes and Yelena's faces she made when she got defensive. Your ears perked up a recognizable beat; your favorite song playing through the Dj's speakers.

You simultaneously grabbed Ymir's and Yelena's hands, trying to pull them out of their seats. "Come let's dance!" You exclaimed, trying to move them out of their seats.

"I don't dance." Ymir scoffed, letting out a giggle when you grimaced. You turned to Yelena, her gray eyes meeting yours. The two wore all black, Ymir with a halter top and a pair of ripped jeans accessorized with a bomber jacket and a multitude of silver chains.

Yelena sat there, long legs almost reaching the other side of the table. She was wearing a black button-up with long cocktails pants and was dressed in a long black reefer. A single snake chain draped itself around her neck.

You leaned over the table, pouting at the two girls.

"Pleaseeeee," You dragged out your e, giving them an award looking puppy dog face. Ymir took another sip of her drink, giving you one of her looks. Yelena was smiling at you, loving it when you tried your best to persuade them.

"Oh c'mon!" You raised your arms, "The song is about to end!" Ymir let out a dry laugh before turning her head to Yelena. Yelena looked back at her, eyes going wide and her leaning closer towards Ymir.

They always did this, having completely silent conversations with one another. Like they were telepathic, it was strange.

They finally got finished with their looks to one another, you still waiting in front of them. Both of the girls turned towards you, and Ymir rose from her seat before looking towards you and saying,

"Fine, but we're only doing this to keep an eye out on you." Yelena followed, standing as well and straightening her pants. You jumped in the air, giggling and grabbing both of their arms. You let go, spinning around and leading them towards you.

Your hips swayed to the beat, arms moving forward and then side to side. Your head bobbed in sync to the song, feet moving so you could shuffle to different positions.

They stood there watching you dance, the two girls keeping an eye out for you like they said they would. "Aren't you guys going to dance?" You asked, fingers tapping your chest and grabbing their wrists.

You pulled them closer towards you, in turn making yourself become sandwiched in between their bodies, the closeness between your three becoming warm.

You turned to Ymir, grabbing her hands and making her swing her arms in the air. You turned to Yelena, grabbing onto her shoulders and sliding your hands down to grab her hands and you spun yourself under her limbs.

You kept dancing, finding yourself grinding on both of the girls, switching between them, and trying to get them to dance along with you.

"Y/n," Ymir said from behind you, still swaying your hips and waving your arms around.

"Y/n," Yelena said again, you being too distracted with dancing to listen to the two. Ymir grabbed your waist, pulling her against your back, you letting out a yell.

"Oh!" Ymir leaned forwards, her lips coming close to your ear. "We were calling your name, you didn't hear?" Her warm breath was wafting onto your neck, making your skin tingle.

"N-no." You said, shaking your head. Ymir let you go, you tipping over and falling into Yelena's arms. She connected her arms with yours, lifting you and settling a hand on your waist.

"You gotta be more careful, we don't want you cracking your skull open." Yelena's baritone voice coming from above you. "Yeah, we don't need another bill to worry about." Ymir came from you, another hand resting on your waist.

"Anyways we're hungry," Ymir said, referring to her and Yelena. "And I'm pretty sure with all the dancing you've been doing, you've gotta be a little bit hungry." She lifted her hand off your waist, Yelena following her.

"Yeah, I could go for something to eat." Your brain focused on the two standing so close to you, not what they were saying. You pulled your phone out of your pocket, checking the time and seeing that it was midnight.

You left the club, heels making noise on the pavement. You called for a Uber beforehand, a red car pulling up. You and your roommates walked up to the car, opening the door and entering. Your destination was the diner nearby, which was always the spot for you and your roommates to go when you guys were famished.

It was also right up the street from your home. The trio walked out of the car, entering the late-night diner and taking a seat in one of the booths near the window. You beamed, finding the way the two were always looking funny.

"Huh?" Ymir raised her eyebrow, confusion at your sudden change in expression. "What's so funny?" You tapped your fingers on the table, before swaying your head like a little kid and replying with, "Nothing."

Yelena was the closest to the window, face turned and looking straight through the glass. The waitress came to the table, grabbing her notepad from her pocket and giving you three a bright smile, and letting out, "Hello, what can I get for you guys?"

You went first, telling her what you wanted to drink; glancing at the menu, and then turning to her face. Yelena followed, then Ymir and the waitress went off to give your group their drinks.

"Hey, Y/n?" Ymir called, you perking up and turning towards her. You put your hands on the table and perked up, "Yes?" You asked.

"So, why'd you drag us to this club?" Ymir said like she was so bored.

"I just wanted to hang out with my two favorite people." Smiling to make you seem less pretentious.

Yelena finally spoke up, the waitress arriving with the drinks and setting them down quickly on the table. She took the rest of your orders and you thanked her, before looking at Yelena.

Her face was flushed, and her lips pursed and then opening for her to speak the statement that was going to shake it all.

"Oh?" She continued, her slender fingers moving across the table and sliding in between your fingers.

"We're your favorite people huh?" Her large hand caressed your smaller one. You nodded, getting warm at her touch.

"Is that why you were grinding on us like that inside the club?" Ymir leaned forwards, her face meeting yours. You jumped, being shocked at her bluntness, which was kind of scary.

Her voice went down an octave, eyes still looking piercing and tempestuous as ever. It sent a shudder down your spine, you bit your lips.

Before you could answer, Ymir had slinked back into her seat and the waitress was setting your food in front of you, you trying to process what just happened. Yelena pulled her hand away as well, grabbing a french fry from her plate and chewing on it. Ymir was sipping on her drink, a devilish smirk decorating her lips.

You three sat in silence, food, and drink filling your stomach. Your limbs were weary, muscles aching from dancing the way you were inside the club.

You three paid for the meals and left, leaving the establishment and walking towards your apartment complex. Ymir and Yelena were ahead of you, their long legs making them move faster than you.

You decided to stay back, still thinking about what Ymir had said to you. Her eyes were tracing your lips and chest when she said, and she licked her lips before backing away.

"Damn." You whispered to yourself, walking a bit faster to catch up with the two girls ahead of you. You eventually caught up to them, ankles sore from running. "Finally, you were being slow." Ymir sighed, looking at you and grabbing a pack of gum out of her pocket, and tossing a piece of gum in her mouth. Yelena held out her hand, Ymir giving her a piece.

"Want one?" Ymir asked, you shaking your head no. You saw the entrance to the apartment complex come into view. The trio entered inside the building before walking up the stairs then arriving at the door.

You were the one trusted with the key every time you three went out because Ymir was always losing her key and Yelena usually broke hers because of her overbearing strength.

You opened the door, warmth blowing on your face and onto your cold body. Your legs were freezing, them being bare and you only wearing a jacket. You walked inside, being stopped by a hand that landed near your head.

"You still didn't answer my question," Ymir said, her face meeting yours. You were confused, letting out a low 'huh?'

"We're your favorite people right?" You nodded, her lips ghosting across yours. Yelena came from behind Ymir, standing right beside you. You turned to Yelena, your heart pounded against your ribcage like it wanted to rip itself from out of your body.

You nodded, Yelena's slender fingers sliding under your chin and pulling her face up towards hers. She leaned over, connecting her lips with yours.

She kissed you, tongue sliding into your mouth and the hand that held your chin slid down your neck, then down your back, and landed right on your ass. Yelena pulled away, sucking and then biting on your lip; a string of saliva connecting you two.

Ymir grabbed your chin before putting her mouth on yours as well. She kept kissing you, finally pulling away for air. Yelena stood behind you before leaning over, putting a hand on your shoulder.

"Can I take this off?" Her deep voice sending a wave of heat straight to your cunt. You nodded, her hands wandering all over your body. Your jacket was removed and your dress was unzipped. The clothes fell to your feet; you moaning when Yelena reached over and grabbed your breasts, rubbing your nipples and making them hard against the fabric.

Ymir made herself welcome to your neck, leaving deep and dark bruises on the column of your neck and your now exposed collarbone. You placed your hands on Ymir's shoulders, the girl licking a stripe on your neck and then sucking on the place where your chin and neck were connected.

She backed away from your neck, her smile growing when she saw the painting she created on your neck. You let out a whimper, her lips pressing another kiss on your neck.

"Such pretty noises for a pretty girl." Ymir looked towards Yelena who unclipped your bra and was now kneading your breasts. "Don't you agree Yelena?" Ymir smiled, Yelena nodding at her statement.

"Do you mind being our playtoy for tonight?" Yelena whispered in your ear, hands sliding down your body and landing on your navel, right above your underwear. You shook your head, Ymir replying to your answer with a low 'good'.

You three made your way towards your bedroom; you landing on your bed and the two girls crawling on top of it as well. You felt your thighs get wetter, your pussy even wetter. They were on top of you, shedding their clothes simultaneously and with a ferocious eagerness.

They finally were undressed, the duo in their underwear and both giving you a hungry look that you couldn't ignore. You propped yourself on your elbows, your cunt throbbing through your panties.

They were decorating your chest with marks, Yelena sliding your panties down your legs. You shuddered at the cool air hitting in between your legs. Yelena slid her fingers down your sopping pussy, her slender fingers diving inside before coming out.

You moaned, Yelena showing her fingers to Ymir who gave you a big grin before kissing you on the lips, adding tongue. She moaned against your mouth, feeling upon your body. She pulled away, flicking the pad of her finger over your nipple.

"You're practically dripping princess," Ymir said, nipping at your neck. She slid her fingers down your body, flicking your clit and sheathing her middle finger inside you. You moaned, Yelena kissing you, muffling the noise you were making.

Ymir kept moving her fingers, your back arching to accommodate her fingers. She kept doing this until you were close; walls clenching hard around the digits inside you. "Mmmh!" You moaned, Yelena messing around with your chest and neck.

Ymir pulled away, popping her sticky fingers inside her mouth.

"Yelena, come get a taste." Ymir purred, her sliding across the bed, face meeting yours. Yelena leaned her face towards your cunt, her lips wrapping around your clit; legs jolting in the air, your limbs being affected by her actions.

Ymir grabbed your face, pulling her towards you. Yelena kept her focus on your clit, fingers sliding over your hole and prodding. She slid her long fingers in, making you let out a loud moan.

"Tell me how Yelena's making you feel princess," Ymir commanded; you blinked before answering.

"S-She's making me feel so good, fuck!" You yelled when Yelena reached your spot, curling her fingers. Ymir smiled at your reply, turning the other girl in between your legs and said, "You heard her Yelena?"

Yelena let out a hum, her baritone voice making your insides clench and your body shake. "Keep making our princess feel good." Slurping noises came from Yelena; liquid dripping down and covering the swell of your ass and the inside of your thighs.

Ymir kept her focus on your lips and neck, sucking and biting; effectively leaving marks that would take a hard time to get rid of. You were grinding against Yelena's face, moaning against Ymir's lips. You were close, your skin hot and belly even hotter; your legs were trembling uncontrollably, eyes closed and breath heaving.

It was so unbearably hot, your heart beating a little bit faster. Yelena curled her fingers in that spot, the orgasm possessing your body; toes curling and back arching into the air. You let out a scream of her name, thighs closing around her head.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Your fingernails digging into Ymir's arm, your lips trembled; your eyes completely closed. Your body finally relaxed, thighs still shaking. Yelena pulled away when you let out loud whimpers from overstimulation. Yelena had the smuggest smile, watching you come down from such an intense orgasm. Her pitch-black eyes traced over your body, seeing her and Ymir's work decorating every part of your body.

A thin sheen of sweat covered your chest and forehead and you were still shaking. Your clit was throbbing, your body a little weary. Ymir left the room, leaving you to your devices with Yelena.

"You okay?" Yelena asked, her grabbing your hand and twisting her thumb over the skin of it. You nodded, getting up and straddling her hips, kissing her, and then reaching on her shoulder. You moved to her neck, giving pecks and then kisses. You sucked on the flesh of her neck, Yelena letting out a moan from above you.

You heard Ymir walk into the room, with a collection of items in her hands. Eyes tracing you and Yelena's position, she beamed at you two; giving you two a sly grin. Speaking up, she crawled on the bed, hand grabbing your chin and turning it towards her.

"Without me?" She asked, giving you a playful pout before kissing you on the lips. You returned the kiss, reaching behind her to unclip her bralette and letting it slide down her arms. You took your time to switch between the two and completely unclothing them, both of the girls now naked and sitting in front of you.

Ymir grabbed the strap, hooking it around her waist and walking behind you. She then tossed Yelena a vibrator, who in turn handed it to you.Ymir rubbed your back, you automatically sliding forwards and your head landing right in between Yelena's legs.

"You ready sweetie?" Ymir asked, voice sultry. Reaching to the front of you, she snaked her arm and ended up giving your nipple a pinch. You nodded, face in front of Yelena's cunt; her long slender fingers landing on top of your head, the pads of her fingers rubbing against your scalp.

Ymir rubbed the tip against your lips, reaching for the bottle of lube that sat at the end of the bed. She grabbed a handful before rubbing it against the shaft and then slowly inserting it inside you. Your hands gripped Yelena's thighs, spreading them apart so you could get to work.

Ymir gave her first thrust her fingers rubbing soft circles on your clit. You licked a stripe against Yelena's; her thighs twitching and hips grinding against your face. You kept flicking your tongue across her clit, lips sucking on her lips. She now was rubbing against your head, deep and quiet moans escaping her mouth.

Ymir had her hands on your hips, the power of her thrust shoving you back in between Yelena's legs. You moaned against her cunt, tongue still playing with her clit. You reached for the vibrator, turning the toy to its lowest setting and placing it on Yelena's bud.

The taller girl moaned, her face covered in a deep red blush and eyes low. You kept with your actions, giving a low whine when Ymir hit the spot inside you, another moan coming from your mouth. You three filled the room with moans, your bed creaking under the weight of your trio.

You slipped your fingers inside Yelena, watching her expression change; hands giving a deathly grip to the pillows and sheets behind her. "Shit." Yelena moaned, your fingers bending; finding her spot.

"She's good, isn't she?" Ymir asked, hips slapping against you a little harder. You closed your eyes, still focusing on Yelena; who then said, "She is, shit right there." Her voice dropping an octave.

Yelena came, releasing inside your mouth; her taste invading your tongue and her juices dripping from your chin. Yelena cursed, her hands gripping on your hair, you turned off the toy, your tongue slowing and eventually stopping.

Ymir kept moving her hips, your legs shaking from her speeding up and then slamming her hips, hard. You screamed, your insides clenching, a sharp ping of arousal passing through your body, making you shake. "Ymir don’t stop, I'm close." You moved back, hips moving back to get her to go deeper.

"Yes, right there!" You yelled, body jolting and your second orgasm of the night washing over you. Slick dripped down, leaving your inner thighs and sliding down to cover your legs. Ymir came after you, gripping your hips with a death grip and a whine coming from between her teeth. Yelena had moved, lounging on the other side of the bed, spectating.

Ymir slowed down, you laying your head on the bed, legs doing the same; making Ymir pull out of you. You used your shaky arms to turn over on your back, head meeting one of your pillows. You three laid in bed for a while, taking a deep breath and rolling over. The two were on both sides of you, eyes meeting one another.

They were having another of their telepathic conversations, leaving you out once again. You felt their eyes on you, smiles coming from their mouths.

"Wanna do it again?" Yelena asked, her black eyes tracing over you.

You leaned over to kiss the two girls, before sitting back on your knees and giving a slow but sure,

“Yes.”


End file.
